Fais moi confiance
by Finn79
Summary: Les relations entre Leo et Chris sont toujours aussi tendues mais suite à une chasse aux démons, Leo va devoir apprendre à son fils à lui faire confiance ... sans quoi Chris risque de ne pas survivre !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur **: juste un petit mot et après je vous laisse lire. ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien publié (j'aurais jamais cru être autant occupé durant les vacances !) mais bon, me revoilà, avec un fic qui prend suite après ma première "Blessure de guerre".

C'est une sorte d'AU (d'un point de vue chronologique je me suis arrêté à Spin City). J'avais envie d'explorer les relations Chris-Leo de manière différente.

Et comme diraient les english "Enjoy" !!!

*****

*****

*****

*****

**« Fais moi confiance. »**

*****

*****

*****

Quatre semaines. Cela faisait exactement quatre semaines que Leo avait appris la véritable identité de Chris. Quatre semaines que son esprit tournait en boucle autour de cette idée complément folle : _Chris est mon fils_.

Et cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le Fondateur tentait par tous les moyens de se faire accepter de son _fils_. Il lui avait fallu au moins quelque jours pour accepter les faits mais une fois qu'il avait – enfin ! – compris tout ce que cela impliquait il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de Chris. Pour se fait pardonner son comportement, ses paroles, sa dureté. Pour essayer de nouer des liens avec ce fils qui lui était étranger.

Quatre semaines pour réaliser enfin à quel point Chris ressemblait à Piper.

Leo n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il lui faudrait plus que quelques excuses pour tout remettre dans l'ordre mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses deviendraient si difficiles. Chris avait érigé un mur autour de lui et rien de ce que Leo avait tenté n'avait réussi à le percer, ou même à seulement l'ébranler. Ni l'approche directe, ni les tentatives de discussion, ni les compromis, ni même le chantage affectif ... non pas que Leo soit fier de ça mais il était arrivé à un point où il ne savait plus quoi faire. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que le jeune homme, simplement dans la même pièce Chris le foudroyait du regard avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ou bien lui faisait comprendre d'une remarque acerbe que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Du moins pour lui.

En désespoir de cause, Leo avait du accepté le fait qu'il n'arriverait pas, de lui même, à se réconcilier avec son cadet et il s'était alors tourné vers Piper et ses sœurs. Du moins, surtout vers Phoebe et Page, parce qu'il ne voulait pas fatiguer et stresser Piper avec ses propres problème. Son ex épouse n'avait pas besoin de ça, surtout dans son état. Malheureusement aucune des réponses des filles ne l'avait pleinement satisfait.

_Laisse lui du temps Leo ... si tu insistes trop tu vas le braquer ... il n'est pas encore prêt Leo ... Laisse lui du temps Leo ..._

Seulement le fondateur n'était pas sûr d'avoir du temps, du moins suffisamment de temps pour réparer les erreurs de son _futur autre_ avant que Chris ne soit obligé, par la force des choses ou parce que sa mission serait enfin accomplie, de repartir dans son époque.

. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .

Seulement plus Leo essayait, plus il poussait Chris dans ses retranchements et plus le jeune homme se braquait.

« _ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide _Leo _! s'exclama Chris en insistant sur le dernier mot.

_ Chris, je t'en prie, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour ...

_ Je chasse les démons tout seul depuis que j'ai quinze ans alors ne viens pas me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

Le jeune homme fit rapidement défiler les pages du Libre des Ombres avant de redresser la tête et de foudroyer le Fondateur du regard.

« _ Hey, du calme tous les deux, s'interposa Phoebe en se plaçant entre les deux hommes.

L'atmosphère dans le grenier des Halliwell était tellement tendue qu'elle craignit durant un instant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Du moins Chris, vu la façon dont il regardait son père.

« _ Phoebe a raison, continua Paige en fixant les deux hommes avec réprobation. Non seulement ça ne va servira à rien de vous crier dessus, mais vous risquez en plus de réveiller Piper. »

L'aîné des Halliwell, épuisée par sa grossesse, se reposait dans sa chambre et Paige avait mit beaucoup trop de temps à la convaincre d'aller faire une sieste pour voir tous ses efforts gâchés par ces deux têtes de mule.

« _ Tu as raison Paige, je suis désolé, reconnu Leo. Je suis désolé d'avoir élevé la voix mais Chris, je m'inquiète pour toi ...

_ Pas la peine, lui rétorqua sèchement son fils. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul. Je m'en suis toujours très bien sorti comme ça alors ce n'est pas maintenant ...

_ Chris, l'interrompit gentiment Phoebe en se rapprochant de lui.

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la page du Livre de Ombres que Chris étudiait depuis quelques heures et elle ne pu retenir un frisson quand son regard tomba sur la Guilde d'Abranias. Un groupe de démon à la peau brunâtre dont la principale _occupation _était l'assassinat. Quelque soit la cible, du moyen qu'ils étaient payés, les membres de la Guilde s'acquittait de leurs taches avec une telle efficacité que l'on ne comptait plus le nombre de sorciers et sorcières tombés sous leurs coups.

« _ Pas maintenant Phoebe. J'ai du travail à faire, décréta le jeune homme avant de récupérer plusieurs potions et de les ranger dans un vieux sac en toile posé à ses pieds.

« _ Ne me dit pas que tu vas y aller tout seul ?

_ Si ... et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

_ Il n'est pas question que tu ailles te battre contre cette Guilde tout seul ! lui interdit le Fondateur et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir élevé la voix.

Chris le regarda avec une telle colère que Leo tressaillit et du prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer.

« _ Je ne vais pas me battre contre eux, je vais juste _me renseigner_. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me jeter la tête la première dans leur repaire.

Et sur ces derniers mots Chris s'éclipsa sans que Phoebe, Paige ou même Leo aient pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

« _ Bon, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, lui fit alors remarquer Paige en se tournant vers le fondateur.

_ Paige ! s'exclama alors sa sœur.

_ Quoi ? Au moins cette fois Chris ne lui a pas fichu une raclée, non ? »

.

.

Une heure après le départ de Chris Leo se retrouva dans le salon, en train de faire les cent pas sous le regard exaspéré de Paige.

« _ Tu sais que ça ne va t'avancer à rien de trouer le tapis de Grand-mère Halliwell comme ça ! lui lança la jeune femme en retenant un soupir.

Elle pouvait très bien comprendre l'inquiétude de Leo, même si elle n'avait pas d'enfant mais elle savait aussi une chose, une chose que le fondateur semblait avoir très vite occulter. Avant de savoir que Chris était son fils il n'avait aucun mal à le laisser partir à la chasse au démon et cela quelque soit les risques.

« _ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Paige ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il comprenne que je regrette tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers mois, et que je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui ? lui demanda Leo avec désespoir.

_ Désolé Leo, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question. La spécialiste ici c'est Phoebe ! »

Seulement Phoebe n'était plus là. La jeune femme était repartie au journal terminer sa chronique en assurant au Fondateur que tout irait bien mais Leo n'y croyait pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, une impression malsaine qui lui soufflait que Chris courrait un grand danger. Que les choses pouvaient très bien mal tourner – et Leo en savait quelque chose – même si le jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'il ne se battrait pas contre cette Guilde.

« _ Ça suffit ! s'exclama le Fondateur en s'arrêtant brusquement. Je vais y aller !

_ Où ça ? s'étonna Paige en se redressant, surprise par l'air déterminé qu'il affichait maintenant. ... Oh non Leo, tu ne vas pas ... Leo ! Il t'a dit de ne pas t'en mêler !

_ Il s'agit de mon fils Paige, et je ne vais pas le laisser affronter ces démons tout seul !

_ Attend, il nous a promis de ne pas ...

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance ! l'interrompit-il. Je suis son père, et il n'est pas question que je le laisse encore une fois tomber. J'y vais ! »

Et Paige regarda, impuissante, le Fondateur s'éclipser dans une nuée bleue et étincelante.

« _ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va mal se terminer cette histoire ! »

. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .

Paige n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, à peine une demi heure plus tard le jeune Être de lumière et son père apparurent dans le salon, apparemment en pleine _discussion _!

« _ ... t'as pris de débarquer comme ça ! Bon sang, tu aurais pu nous faire tuer ! s'exclama Chris en levant les bras au ciel. Mais non, le grand Leo a encore une fois de plus refusé d'écouter les autres, parce qu'il sait tout mieux que quiconque ...

_ Chris, je t'en prie, commença le fondateur mais le jeune homme le coupa aussitôt.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on y a gagné, hein ? Que dalle. Rien du tout, tout ça grâce à ton _intervention _!

_ Je voulais juste t'aider ...

_ Et moi je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! s'écria Chris avant de lui tourner brusquement le dos pour repartir vers l'escalier.

_ Chris ! Attend, qu'est-ce que tu ...

_ Je vais me doucher pour me débarrasser des restes de ces démons puisqu'il ne reste plus rien d'eux justement, tout ça grâce à toi ! »

Paige regarda le jeune homme grimper les marches rapidement avant de se tourner vers Leo, partagée entre l'étonnement et un certain amusement !

« _ Je vois que ça ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

_ Je ne pensais pas ... seigneur, murmura Leo en soupirant longuement. Je voulais juste l'aider ...

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Une vraie débâcle, et Chris a raison, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

_ Comment ça ? »

Paige connaissait bien le Fondateur et même s'il pouvait commettre des erreurs, il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, et il leur avait souvent apporté son aide et sa connaissance quand elles chassaient les démons alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les chose se terminent aussi mal ?

« _ Je n'ai pas été assez discret, c'est tout, lui avoua Leo en s'asseyant lourdement aux côtés de la jeune femme. Ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seul et manque de chance, ils ont aussi compris que Chris était en train de les espionner ... les choses ont dérapé et nous ... disons _surtout_ Chris a été obligé de les éliminer. Sans ça ... Tu aurais du la voir Paige, continua-t-il avec ce qui lui semblait être de l'étonnement mais aussi de la fierté dans la voix. Il sait vraiment se battre. La façon dont il s'est débarrassé de ces créatures ...

_Sûrement un truc que sa fiancée diabolique lui a appris,_ songea la jeune femme mais elle garda ses réflexions pour elle.

« _ ... au final je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose. Il avait raison tu sais. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi ... je doute qu'il ait jamais besoin de moi. »

.

.

Piper Halliwell ouvrit lentement les yeux en se demandant un instant ce qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil, le premier sommeil réellement réparateur qu'elle avait pu prendre depuis un bon moment déjà. Entre Wyatt, sa grossesse, ses sœurs, Leo, les démons et maintenant Chris, son grand et merveilleux fils venu du futur, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se reposer mais Petit Chris l'épuisait tellement qu'elle s'était endormie dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

_Il faudra que je pense à remercier Paige_, pensa-t-elle en se redressant lentement.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi et le caressa doucement en lui parlant à mi voix.

« _ Hey Bébé. Tu as bien dormi. Merci de ne pas m'avoir réveillé, murmura-t-elle en souriant mais un éclat de voix en provenance de la salle de bain lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« _ Peut-être que toi tu ne m'a pas réveillé mais ton double adulte lui, a réussi.

_ ... m'aurait écouté, hein ? Bien sûr que non ! Forcement si ça avait été Wyatt il n'aurait rien dit mais là ...rien ne change ..., maugréait la voix de Chris. Non ... m'écoute jamais ... tout ça c'est sa faute ... »

_ Chris ? l'appela alors Piper en poussant légèrement la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Maman ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement vers elle et Piper du retenir un sourire en l'entendant l'appeler _maman_. Mais son sourire se figea quand elle prit conscience de son apparence. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient couverts d'une sorte de substance d'un gris verdâtre à l'aspect peu engageant qu'il essayait, apparemment sans grand succès, de faire disparaître.

« _ Chris, tu es blessé ! s'exclama Piper quand son regard tomba sur la traînée de sang qui maculait la manche droite de son pull.

_ Non, ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure, lui assura-t-il aussitôt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ... et ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien, quand je suis monté dans ma chambre tu étais encore en train de feuilleter le Livre des Om... non, ne me dit pas que tu es allé chasser les démons tout seul !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'imagine que je suis assez stupide pour me jeter tout seul dans la gueule du loup ! s'exclama Chris en levant les bras au ciel.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide ... seulement, parfois tu peux te montrer très téméraire et prendre des risques inconsidérés, lui rappela Piper mais avec beaucoup de douceur et Chris se sentit brusquement coupable d'avoir élever la voix contre elle.

_ Je sais, c'est juste ... Laisse tomber, termina-t-il d'un ton las.

_ Hey jeune homme, on ne dit pas « laisse tomber » à sa mère !

_ Désolé M'man, murmura-t-il contrit mais Piper le vit sourire en coin.

_ Bon, maintenant que je suis debout, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? Une fois que tu te seras débarrassé de cette chose verdâtre, continua-t-elle en agitant la main devant les vêtements tachés de son fils.

_ Non c'est bon ... et puis j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire ...

_ Ah non jeune homme. Tu vas descendre te reposer et interdiction de t'approcher du Livre des Ombres ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Chris pensa un instant protester et lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais quand il croisa son regard déterminé – celui que sa mère avait lorsqu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'il avait intérêt à ranger sa chambre, à finir son travail ou à ne pas oser la contredire, ce regard qui lui rappelait douloureusement que la femme qui lui faisait face était _sa_ mère – il battit aussitôt en retraite.

« _ D'accord, lui concéda-t-il finalement.

.

.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé de faire disparaître toute trace de ces démons Chris se changea rapidement, en remerciant silencieusement sa tante Paige pour être allée lui chercher des vêtements de rechange au P3. Il venait d'enfouir ses affaires tachées dans la panier à linge salle quand la voix de Paige lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

« _ Chris, à table !

_ Bons sang Paige, tu étais obligé de crier si fort, se plaignit Phoebe et le jeune homme secoua la tête, amusé, en entendant ses tantes se chamailler. Mais il regretta aussitôt son geste quand le mal de tête qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était revenu du Monde souterrain se réveilla brusquement et que la douleur s'intensifia d'un bond.

Il grimaça et appuya la paume de sa main contre son front avant de s'arrêter face à l'armoire à pharmacie. Il se sentait un peu gêné de fouiller dans la pharmacie de sa mère – la pharmacie d'une femme qui contenait sûrement tout un tas de chose dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'existence – mais il pris sur lui-même et d'un geste ouvrit l'armoire, attrapa le premier paquet d'aspirine qu'il trouva, en avala deux comprimé et le remis aussitôt en place.

Et voila, ni vu ni connu, songea-t-il en redescendant dans la cuisine. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'aspirine agisse vite et surtout que Leo ne soit pas dans les parages – il était sûr que le fondateur était en grand partie responsable pour son mal de tête ! – et tout irait bien.

. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .

Seulement, Chris aurait du s'en douter, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme il l'espérait surtout dans cette maison. Après avoir réussi à convaincre sa mère que _oui_, il avait assez mangé et que _non_, il n'avait plus faim, le jeune homme repartit dans le salon et étala sur la table basse une grande partie de ses notes pour continuer ses recherches. Il avait promis de se tenir à l'écart du Livre des Ombres mais pas des ses propres données sur tous les démons qu'il avait croisé depuis ces dernières années, non ?

Il était plongé dans les liens qu'il avait pu établir entre la Guilde d'Abranias et certains autres démons de haut niveau et susceptibles d'être ceux qui s'en étaient pris à son frère, quand il entendit le tintement caractéristique d'un Etre de lumière apparaissant. Un Etre de lumière ... ou un Fondateur.

« _ Oh non, pas ça, songea Chris en plaquant sa main contre son front, en partie parce que son mal de tête venait de redoubler d'intensité et en partie parce que Leo était maintenant là devant lui.

_ Chris ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné mais le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.

Il lui grommela une vague réponse et se replongea immédiatement dans son travail.

_Faites qu'il s'en aille, faites qu'il s'en aille ..._

« _ Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air ... enfin, tu as l'air un peu fatigué et peut-être que tu devrais laisser tout ça de coté ... du moins juste pour quelques temps, rajouta-t-il aussitôt quand Chris releva la tête et le foudroya du regard.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

_ D'accord, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Leo avec détermination. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi mais là, tu vas trop loin ! Je suis ton père et j'ai tous les droits de m'inquiéter pour toi, même si ça ne te plait pas !

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'écria Chris en se redressant vivement pour venir toiser son _père_. Ce n'est pas parce que Piper est enceinte que ça fait de toi mon père. Je te rappelle que pour l'instant tu n'es qu'un géniteur ...

_ Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, s'insurgea le Fondateur. Je suis ton père et je ne permettrais pas que tu me parles ainsi !

_ Mon père hein ? Ça fait à peine six mois que Piper ... d'un autre coté, continua Chris avec sarcasme, si on compare avec le Leo de mon époque alors là oui, tu es presque plus un père que lui. Après tout on a passé tous les deux plus de temps ensemble que je n'en ai jamais passé avec lui en 17 ans de vie commune !

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça Chris ! s'exclama Leo, à la fois peiné et en colère devant l'attitude de son fils.

_ Parce que c'est vrai ! Parce que tu n'as jamais été un père pour moi, parce que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi. Je n'étais pas assez fort, pas assez puissant, pas assez ... je n'étais pas Wyatt ! ... Rien de ce que je faisais ... rien ne marchait, continua Chris en baissant la voix.

Il était fatigué, fatigué de se battre contre Leo, contre son passé, contre tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer dans son enfance et qu'il lui reprochait maintenant même s'il savait très bien que l'homme face à lui n'était pas responsable.

« _ Je ... je suis désolé, commença Leo en avançant lentement vers lui mais Chris le repoussa aussitôt. Je m'inquiète vraiment tu sais ...

_ Ça c'est le comble de l'hypocrisie ! Il n'y pas si longtemps de ça, ça ne te gênais pas de me voir partir à la chasse aux démons tout seul. Bon sang, je suis sûr que si tu avais pu m'y pousser tu l'aurais fait ! »

Leo se figea brusquement, sans voix, et il regarda paralysé son fils récupérer ses affaires et les fourrer rapidement dans un vieux sac en toile kaki.

« _ Je crois que tout a été dit, lui fit remarquer Chris froidement.

Non, tout n'avait pas été dit mais Leo n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni même à penser pour l'empêcher de partir, pour le convaincre qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait, à la façon dont il l'avait traité alors que son seul but depuis le début, c'était de protéger Wyatt.

« _ Hey Chris, s'exclama joyeusement Phoebe en entrant dans le salon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vais chez grand père, lui répondit-il sèchement sans même se retourner pour regarder son père.

Sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune femme et Leo le virent sortir de la pièce et quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée se referma dans un claquement sonore qui résonna dans tout le Manoir.

**A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tchoupine35 et à Khagami pour avoir inscirt cette fic dans leur "story alert". Ce chapitre est pour vous !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

*

*

*

**Chapitre II**

Avec un long soupir de contentement Victor Bennet s'installa dans son canapé, avant de se pencher et de récupérer la bière sans alcool qu'il avait posé sur sa table basse. Il grimaça un instant en avalant une gorgée et en songeant que rien ne remplacerait jamais un bon verre de brandy ou de whisky pur malt. Seulement depuis sa conversation avec Chris deux mois plus tôt il avait complètement changé ses habitudes. Plus de cigare, plus d'alcool fort, une alimentation plus équilibré et il avait même pris rendez vous chez son médecin pour faire un check up.

Il lui avait fallu rencontrer son futur petit fils pour comprendre une chose : il n'était pas immortel. Seigneur, même sa fille, sa merveilleuse petite Piper ne l'était pas. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour chasser de son esprit le regard de Chris quand il lui avait avoué que sa mère était morte le jour de ses quatorze ans. Il y avait de peine, tant de douleur dans ses yeux que Victor avait passé de longues heures ce soir là à repenser à ce qu'il avait appris. Le lendemain, par respect pour lui même mais surtout pour le jeune homme, il avait abandonné tous ses vices. De temps en temps il s'accordait un verre de vin ou bien un bon steak mais jamais plus. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui assombrirait encore plus le regard de son petit fils.

Il alluma la télé d'un geste et zappa rapidement pour tomber sur la chaîne qu'il cherchait, celle qui diffusait le dernier match des Mets. Le seul vice qu'il s'autorisait encore, c'était de regarder les matches de baseball à la télé tous les jeudis soir. Le baseball était sa seule passion sportive et il comptait bien en profiter encore aujourd'hui.

Le match venait tout juste de commencer quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit brusquement. Victor jeta une rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et ne pu retenir un grognement. Il était neuf heures et demi du soir, qui pouvait bien venir le voir maintenant. La sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre et Victor se leva finalement en poussant un soupir, cette fois d'exaspération.

Mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas son exaspération se mua aussitôt en surprise.

« _ Chris ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

_ Hey Grand père, murmura le jeune homme presque timidement.

_ Chris, répéta Victor, toujours surpris de voir son petit fils du futur debout sur le pas de sa porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je ... je te dérange ?

_ Quoi ? Non, bien sûr. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur et Victor remarqua alors son vieux sac en toile.

« _ Baseball ?

_ Hein ?

_ Tu regardes le baseball n'est-ce pas ? ... On regardait le baseball ensemble tous les jeudis soirs, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

_ Oh ... Oui, tu vois, les habitudes ne changent pas ! »

Même si dans son cas, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler d'habitude avec un jeune homme venant du futur.

« _ Tout va bien Chris ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, comme indécis.

« _ Oui je ... je me disais ... je me demandais si je pouvais rester ici ce soir ? Je veux dire, si ça ne t'embête pas sinon je peux repartir au P3 mais comme il y a cette soirée célibataires je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre toutes ces filles pousser des cris de ...

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, tu le sais, l'interrompit Victor, partagé entre l'amusement – après tout il n'avait jamais vu son petit fils babiller de la sorte – et une certaine tendresse. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui l'avait fait partir du Manoir pour débarquer ici mais Chris était venu le voir. Lui. Son grand père génial.

« _ Fais comme chez toi, lui dit-il en lui indiquant le canapé de la main et il vit Chris s'y installer et se laisser aller contre le dossier en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Victor l'observa un instant et son attendrissement se mua alors en inquiétude. Chris avait l'air littéralement épuisé. De larges cernes assombrissaient son visage et il plissait les yeux comme si la simple lumière de la télé lui faisait mal ... ce qui était sûrement le cas, réalisa alors Victor.

« _ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en marchant vers la cuisine. Soda ? Bière ? Eau ?

_ Je veux bien un soda, merci.

Victor revint quelque minutes plus tard et il tendit un soda et deux pilules rondes et blanches.

« _ De l'aspirine, lui expliqua-t-il avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Je n'ai pas mal à la ...

_ Ne dis pas le contraire, je le vois bien ... Tu es comme ta tante Prue, tu plisses les yeux quand tu as mal à la tête, continua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait qui s'élargit encore plus quand Chris capitula et avala les deux comprimées.

Les deux regardèrent le match en silence pendant quelques minutes jusque à ce que Victor reprenne enfin la parole.

« _ Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment en se tournant vers son petit fils.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lui répondit Chris mais sans détourner le regard du poste de télévision.

_ Chris ... allons, tu m'as bien dit que toi et moi on se parlait beaucoup dans ton futur, non ?

_ Oui mais ...

_ Pas de mais. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, rajouta-t-il plus doucement.

_ C'est juste ...

Chris soupira et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier du canapé.

« _ Tout va bien avec ta mère ? s'inquiéta alors Victor.

Il pensait que les choses s'étaient enfin arrangées entre Chris et Piper, que le jeune homme avait compris que plus il repousserait sa mère et plus il en souffrirait mais il savait aussi que ce genre de chose ne se réglait pas en si peu de temps.

« _ Non, c'est pas ça, lui assura aussitôt le jeune homme. Tout va bien avec Maman ... hormis le fait que Mini-moi la fatigue pas mal mais non ... tout va bien, promis. Non, ce n'est pas elle ...

Victor hocha la tête, soulagé à l'idée que tout aille bien entre sa fille et son petit fils.

« _ Alors si ce n'est pas elle qu'est-ce qui te rend si ...

_ Leo.

_ Leo ?

Victor ne voyait pas vraiment ce que l'Etre de lumière, ou, Fondateur, ou quelque soit le nom qu'il se donnait maintenant, venait faire dans toute cette histoire puisqu'il était retourné auprès des siens.

« _ Qu'est-ce que Leo vient faire dans tout ça ? l'interrogea Victor avec étonnement.

_ Il ... il est ..., s'exclama Chris avec exaspération avant de se lever brusquement et de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans le salon devant Victor.

_ Il est ... insupportable ... il me rend dingue ! Toujours à vouloir savoir ce que je fais, où je vais, pourquoi je fais ça comme si j'étais un gamin idiot et inexpérimenté ! soliloqua le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux et Victor eut alors l'impression de revoir Piper.

Chris avait repris exactement les mêmes mimiques de sa mère.

_ Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas maintenant il veut jouer au père modèle, après tout ce qu'il a pu dire et faire !

Chris se retourna vers son grand père et le fixa comme s'il attendait son avis. Seulement Victor ne savait pas quoi dire. Apparemment Leo avait enfin été mis au courant de la véritable identité de Chris – et pour lui c'était une bonne chose parce que ce gamin ne pouvait pas continuer à côtoyer sa famille sans leur dire qui il était – mais le jeune homme ne semblait ravi à cette simple idée.

« _ Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

_ Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Chris en levant les bras au ciel.

Victor se sentait complètement perdu. En quoi le fait que Leo joue son rôle de père était-il si ... à moins que ...

_Oh non_, songea Victor en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Chris réagissait aux attentions de son père comme il l'avait fait avec Piper dès qu'elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Ce qui ne lui laissait penser qu'une chose, que Leo ne faisait plus partie lui non plus de la vie du jeune homme. Seigneur, son petit fils, ses petits fils avaient-il perdus leurs deux parents ?

« _ Chris ... commença-t-il doucement. Je sais que ce doit être difficile pour toi, de côtoyer ton père tous les jours en sachant qu'il ne fait plus partie de ta vie mais tu as vu ce qui est arrivé avec ta mère, comme les choses se sont arrangées dès que ...

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles grand père ?

_ Et bien, du fait que tu refuses l'attention de Leo parce qu'il ... enfin parce qu'il est mort dans ton futur. C'est arrivé en même temps que Piper c'est ça ?

_ Leo n'est pas mort, lui répondit sèchement Chris. Dans mon époque, Leo est tout sauf mort mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Qu'il soit mort ou non, rajouta-t-il sombrement, ça ne fait pas de différences. Il n'a jamais été là pour moi, pas une seule fois et là brusquement il s'imagine pouvoir jouer les père modèle. »

Leo n'avait jamais été là pour son fils ? Victor sentit sa colère faire un bond en imaginant ce que son petit fils avait du vivre. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais adoré l'être de lumière mais il avait fini par accepté sa présence, seulement si Chris disait vrai ... il n'avait qu'à regarder ses grand yeux assombrit pas la peine et la douleur pour savoir qu'il ne mentait pas. Leo avait été un mauvais père pour lui ... comme lui-même l'avait été pour ses filles et il détestait l'idée que son petit fils ai pu souffrir lui aussi de l'attitude d'un père absent et ignorant.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? lui demanda alors Victor, après l'avoir regardé faire les cents pas devant pour se calmer pendant plusieurs minutes.

_ Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il fait que ce qu'il dit ... ou plutôt la manière dont il le dit ...

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir fatigué et vint se rasseoir au coté de son grand père sur le vieux canapé.

« _ Ecoute, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui grand père, je sais ... c'est juste ... j'aimerai juste qu'on n'en parle plus ... pour l'instant, rajouta-t-il aussitôt et Victor céda.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la télé en silence pendant presque une heures, jusqu'à ce que Chris ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts. Son grand père s'en rendit compte et se leva juste après pour éteindre le poste de télévision.

« _ Mmmm ... grand père ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher ... non, pas de mais. Allez !

Chris se leva en grommelant mais il aida son grand père à défaire le canapé et l'arranger pour qu'il puisse dormir dessus.

« _ C'est bon, tu as tout ce qui faut ? lui demanda Victor lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui apporter coussins et couvertures.

_ Je crois que ça ira, lui répondit le jeune homme, plutôt amusé.

Son grand père lui avait ramené plus de coussins que nécessaire mais son attention lui fit plaisir.

« _ Bonne nuit Chris, lui dit-il en éteignant finalement la lumière.

_ Bonne nuit grand père.

. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .

Victor pensait pouvoir passer une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil mais il retrouva quelque heures plus tard complètement éveillé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond sans savoir ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il tendit l'oreille et constata alors qu'il y avait du bruit dans le salon. Chris était-il debout ? Tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, Victor sorti de son lit en poussant un long soupir et tâtonna un instant avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Devant lui, un rayon de lumière lui indiqua que Chris était dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'il y entra il trouva son petit fils assis à table, le regard fixé sur le mur devant lui.

« _ Hey, Chris ? l'appela–t-il doucement et à sa grand surprise le jeune homme sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Grand père ?

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? continua Victor en s'installant à ses côtés.

_ Non. Je ... je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Non, pas du tout, mentit-il en tapotant son bras. Tout va bien Chris ?

_ Oui c'est juste ... ce n'est rien. Je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit, c'est tout, éluda le jeune homme mais Victor devina aussitôt qu'il y avait plus derrière tout ça.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? C'est à cause du canapé ?

_ Oh non ! lui assura-t-il aussitôt. Ne t'en fait pas grand père, le canapé est parfait. J'ai dormi dans des endroits bien pires, crois moi.

Victor voulait bien le croire mais cette idée ne le rassurait pas des masses.

« _ C'est juste ... de ...

_ Quoi Chris ?

Mais le jeune homme resta silencieux. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce que son esprit était hanté par les images de tous ceux qu'il avait perdu à cause de démon ou de son propre frère. De tous ceux qu'il avait laissé là-bas, dans son époque, de ceux qu'il avait abandonné sans savoir s'il pourrait un jour revenir auprès d'eux. De Bianca, dont il ne pouvait chasser le visage et l'image de ses derniers instants.

« _ C'est rien, je t'assure, lui dit-il finalement en lui offrant un sourire factice. Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher.

_ Comme tu veux, lui concéda Victor un peu malgré lui.

. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .

Victor mit longtemps à se rendormir cette nuit-là et lorsque l'aube pointa finalement à travers les persiennes, il capitula et décida de se lever. Il sortit de sa chambre en silence sans savoir si Chris dormait encore ou non et dès que son regard tomba sur le forme endormie sur le canapé, il su avec un certain soulagement que son petit fils dormait encore. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui et se laissa aller à l'observer quelques minutes. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Chris était son petit fils. Ce jeune homme si fort et courageux était son petit fils. Piper lui avait dit qu'aucun membre de la famille n'avait deviné son identité à son arrivée mais en regardant de plus près, Victor retrouvait chez le jeune homme certains traits de la famille Halliwell. Les traits fins de sa mère. Ses cheveux bruns. La forme de ses yeux. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait Victor se sentait fier d'être son grand père.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et Victor se demanda un instant s'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Mais non, Chris dormait toujours. Ses yeux allaient et venaient presque trop rapidement derrière ses paupières, comme s'il rêvait mais ses rêves ne semblaient ni agréables ni même reposant. Victor sentit son inquiétude refaire surface quand il nota ses larges cernes et la pâleur de sa peau. Il pourrait peut-être lui proposer de rester avec lui aujourd'hui, histoire de se reposer un peu. D'après Piper, le jeune homme passait ses jours et ses nuits à chercher le ou les démons responsables de la transformation de Wyatt en _maître du mal_ sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour souffler ou juste avaler un vrai repas chaud.

Victor se leva quelques minutes plus tard et il grimaça quand ses articulations se rappelèrent à son bon. Chris avait besoin d'un peu de repos et si Victor pouvait l'y convaincre, peut-être qu'il accepterait de rester avec son grand père quelques jours. Ou au moins quelques heures. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient parler du problème Leo !

*

*

*

Ce fut l'odeur qui le réveilla ... quelque chose de familier, de connu ... mais en même temps comme une souvenir lointain et effacé. Quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son présent, celui sombre et effrayant du monde que son frère avait créé en se proclamant Lord Wyatt. Chris fouilla dans sa mémoire et brusquement il se souvint. Des gaufres. L'odeur qui avait envahi le salon de son grand-père et qui l'avait réveillé était celle des gaufres que Victor lui préparait tous les dimanches, autrefois.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en grimaçant, avant de balancer ses jambes hors du canapé et de se lever. Il vacilla un instant et se rattrapa au dossier du canapé, brusquement étourdi. Chris cligna des yeux et se força à respirer lentement pour calmer son mal de tête et lorsque le sol eut fini de bouger sous ses pieds il marcha en direction de la cuisine. Son grand père était debout devant le petit plan de travail de la cuisine, versant la pâte à crêpes dans la moule avec un peu trop de vigueur vu les tâches qui maculaient l'appareil et le sol à ses côtés.

« _ Hey, Chris ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se retournant vers lui. Déjà debout ? Tu as faim j'espère parce que j'ai fait des gaufres.

Pour être honnête Chris n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il se sentait fébrile et plutôt nauséeux mais son grand père avait l'air tellement ravi qu'il ne pu refuser quand il posa sur la table une assiette remplie de gaufre.

« _ Euh ... merci Grand-père. C'est ...pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il en agitant la main devant la table. En plus du plat de gaufres, Victor avait fait du café, remplit de grands verres de jus d'orange et si Chris avait encore faim, il avait des céréales dans son placard.

« _ Et bien, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ... tu dois avoir faim maintenant.

_ Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Chris en éludant sa question.

_ Non, lui assura Victor avec un large sourire. J'ai pris ma journée pour la passer avec toi.

_ Grand père, c'est très gentil mais tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problème ?

_ Pas du tout. J'avais quelques jours à répondre et là, j'ai une bonne excuse.

Victor le regarda détourner un instant le regard, comme gêné, avant de revenir vers lui et de lui offrir un pâle sourie. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais il était confiant.

« _ Allez, assied-toi pendant que je vais chercher le sirop d'érable.

_ Non laisse, je m'en charge. Je sais où tu le ranges, ajouta-t-il quand son grand père le fixa avec une certaine surprise.

_ J'imagine que les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé durant toutes ces années.

_ Tu ranges toujours les choses à la même place, lui confirma le jeune homme.

Chris récupéra la bouteille de sirop d'érable mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers son grand père, il se sentit brusquement partir en arrière et sa main lâcha la bouteille qui tomba au sol et explosa en une myriade de bout de verre. Il entendit son grand père l'appeler mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

*

*

*

**A suivre ...** et on n'oublie pas de nourrir l'auteur en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas ! Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à:

**holly**

**fana**

**Daphnee s**

**yaone-kami** pour leur reviews, à ceux ou celles qui ont marqué cette fic en "story alert" et simplement à tous ceux qui la lisent !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap. III**

Pour Victor tout se déroula si vite, en à peine une fraction de seconde, qu'il eut tout juste le temps de réagir. L'instant d'avant Chris se tenait debout devant lui et l'instant d'après il s'effondrait par terre. Il se précipita vers son petit fils et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« _ Chris ! s'exclama-t-il en l'allongeant devant lui.

Victor tapota gentiment sa joue pour essayer de le réveiller mais son inquiétude grimpa d'un cran quand il réalisa que le jeune homme était brûlant.

« _ Chris ... allez, ouvre les yeux ...

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui à la recherche de son téléphone portable ... il était sûr de l'avoir laissé dans la cuisine hier soir ... Chris ne se réveillait toujours pas et Victor devait appeler les secours au plus vite ...

« _ Non ..., murmura alors le jeune homme. Pas ... d'hôpital.

_ Chris ... ouvre les yeux mon grand. C'est ça, lui enjoignit Victor quand il vit ses paupières papillonner.

_ Pas ... pas d'hôpital ... grand père, répéta-t-il dans un souffle quand il eut enfin ouvert les yeux.

_ Chris, tu viens de t'évanouir et tu es brûlant. Il faut que je t'emmène voir un médecin et ...

_ Pas ... peux pas ... pas de papier ... »

Bien sûr, Chris n'avait pas de papiers d'identité puisqu'il n'avait pas d'existence réelle, du moins pas avant les deux prochain mois.

« _ D'accord ... écoute, je vais t'aider à te lever et ensuite on retournera dans la salon. Tu seras beaucoup mieux sur le canapé que sur le sol de ma cuisine, non ? lui affirma Victor en s'efforçant de prendre un ton léger.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire s'il ne pouvait pas emmener Chris à l'hôpital ... Piper ! Il devait appeler Piper et ses sœurs, voir peut-être même Leo. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce dernier avait le don de guérir les gens et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait été un médecin avant de devenir un Être de Lumière alors il serait sûrement ce dont son petit fils souffrait.

« _ Je vais appeler ta mère et tes tantes, murmura-t-il en effleurant le front de Chris, une fois qu'il eut installé le jeune homme sur son canapé. Il se redressa lentement, couvrit le jeune homme avec l'un des plaids de sa chambre et regagna rapidement la cuisine à la recherche de son téléphone.

**. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .**

« _ ... oui Papa ... je sais ... ne t'inquiète pas, je préviens Paige et on arrive ... oui, mais ce n'est peut-être pas si grave ... Chris a tendance à aller au-delà de ses propres forces ... c'est un véritable défi de le faire s'arrêter ne serait-ce que quelques heures pour qu'il se repose un peu ... oui Papa, lui assura Phoebe, je comprend. Non, pas de problème. On arrive. Moi aussi Papa.

_ Comment ça « on arrive Papa » ? s'exclama Piper en descendant lentement l'escaliers, une main agrippée à la rampe et l'autre posée sur son ventre rebondi.

Phoebe se figea devant elle, le combiné du téléphone encore en main et elle attendit que sa sœur ait fini de descendre les dernières marches pour la prendre gentiment par le bras et l'entraîner dans le salon.

« _ Phoebe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Piper quand sa petite sœur la poussa à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_ Rien du tout voyons ! J'ai bien le droit de prendre soin de ma sœur préférée, non ?

Le sourire de Phoebe était beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop forcé et Piper se raidit aussitôt.

« _ D'accord Phoebe, qu'est que tu me caches ?

_ Moi ? Mais je ne te cache rien ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais ... ok, capitula-t-elle en s'installant au coté de sa sœur aînée. Mais promet moi d'abord une chose. Je veux que tu restes calme, pour le bébé. Ce n'est probablement rien et tu ne dois pas stresser ...

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

_ Papa a appelé pour me dire que Chris ne se sentait pas bien.

_ Comment ça il ne se sent pas bien ?

_ Et bien il a ... il s'est ... évanoui et Papa pense qu'il a de la fièvre mais rassure-toi on a les choses en main, lui répondit Phoebe d'une traite. ... Piper, attends ! s'exclama-t-elle quand sa sœur posa ses deux à plats sur le rebord du canapé pour essayer de se relever.

_ Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire alors que mon fils est malade ! décréta l'aîné de Halliwell en se redressant finalement tant bien que mal.

_ Piper, ce n'est peut-être rien. Juste de la fatigue ou ...

_ Phoebe, mon fils est malade !

_ Je sais, je sais, lui concéda-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras dans un geste apaisant. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes et moi aussi mais attend au moins que Paige ou Leo soit là pour nous amener chez Papa. »

Seulement la patience n'avait jamais été l'une des qualité de Piper et surtout pas quand l'un de ses garçons étaient concernés

« _ PAIGE ! LEO ! cria-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Ramenez vos fesses immédiatement.

Paige fut la première à apparaître, l'air particulièrement ennuyée d'avoir été dérangée mais quelque chose dans le regard de sa sœur l'arrêta avant même qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche pour se plaindre. Leo se manifesta juste après et Piper ne prit pas le temps de leur expliquer calmement la situation.

« _ Chris est malade alors toi, dit-elle en pointant sa sœur cadette du doigt, tu vas chercher Wyatt chez Sheila et vous revenez ici et toi, continua-t-elle en fusillant son époux du regard, tu nous amène Phoebe et moi chez mon père. Maintenant ! »

. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Victor Bennett se sentait complètement impuissant. Il n'avait pas vécu suffisamment longtemps auprès de ses enfants pour savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation et il lui semblait que quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne marchait pas. Il avait aidé Chris à se recoucher sur le canapé, l'avait pelotonné dans une épaisse couverture mais le jeune homme frissonnait toujours aussi violemment. Il avait réussit à le persuader d'avaler de l'aspirine et de garder un gant humide sur son front mais rien n'y faisait, sa fièvre ne baissait pas. Victor n'avait pas de thermomètre dans sa salle de bain mais il n'avait qu'à poser sa main sur le front brûlant de son petit fils pour savoir que les choses étaient en train de lui échapper. L'état de Chris se détériorait de minutes en minutes et Victor se sentait complètement impuissant.

Un tintement léger se fit brusquement entendre dans le salon et juste après Piper, Phoebe et Leo apparurent dans la pièce.

« _ Papa !

Piper se précipita aussi rapidement que sa grossesse le lui permit vers son père et Victor la prit dans ses bras et la serra un instant, avant de faire de même avec Phoebe. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Leo, hocha simplement la tête et revint vers ses deux filles.

« _ Je ne pensais pas vous voir si vite.

_ Tu as dit à Phoebe que Chris était malade, lui rétorqua Piper comme cela expliquait tout et c'était le cas.

_ Je sais, je ...

Mais Piper ne l'écoutait plus.

« _ Chris ..., murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant avec une certaine difficulté sur le bord du canapé.

Le jeune ne fit aucun mouvement quand Piper posa sa main sur son front et écarta une mèche de cheveux collés par la sueur.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Papa ?

_ Je n'en sais trop rien ... lorsqu'il est arrivé hier il avait juste l'air fatigué et je pensais que ça passerait après une bonne nuit de sommeil mais ce matin, il s'est effondré au beau milieu de la cuisine.

_ Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ce qui c'est passé hier ? s'inquiéta Piper en levant les yeux vers son ex-mari.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna Phoebe.

La jeune femme ne savait rien du fiasco de la veille et elle regarda tour à tour sa sœur aînée et son beau frère dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux pourrait la situation.

« _ Je ne crois pas Piper, lui assura Leo en se voulant rassurant. Je veux dire, il s'est battu contre ces démons mais il n'a pas été blessé et ...

_ Si ! lui rétorqua alors Piper. Je l'ai vu hier, il s'est blessé au bras droit.

_ Mais il ne m'a rien dit.

_ Tu sais Leo, vu l'état de vos relations ..., commença Phoebe mais elle préféra laisser sa phrase en suspens. Le Fondateur savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Les relations entre lui et son fils étaient à ce point catastrophiques que Chris préférait lui cacher ses blessures plutôt que de lui demander de le soigner.

« _ Leo ?

La voix de Piper, tendu et angoissée, le tira de ses réflexions et il s'avança vers d'elle. La jeune femme avait soulevé la manche du t-shirt de son fil pour dévoiler son avant bras droit et la longue estafilade que lui infligé l'un des démons de la guilde d'Abranias. Seulement au lieu de ressembler à une blessure récente, l'entaille était complètement cicatrisée mais tout autour sa peau avait pris une teinte si pâle qu'elle en paraissait presque translucide. Piper sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand elle remarqua le réseau de veines bleuâtres qui ressortaient vivement tout atour de la blessure et qui semblaient remonter lentement le long de son avant bras.

« _ Seigneur Leo, qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Phoebe.

_ Je ne sais pas ...

_ Tu le soignes et ensuite on pourra se poser toutes les questions que tu veux ! s'exclama Piper à mi-voix de peur de réveiller Chris. Une part d'elle-même lui murmurait que son fils était sûrement inconscient et pas seulement endormi mais elle la repoussa aussitôt au fond de son esprit.

Leo acquiesça et s'agenouilla contre le canapé avant de poser une main sur le front du jeune homme et une sur son bras droit. Il inspira profondément et se relaxa ... ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'une chaleur familière ne l'envahisse ... mais rien ne se passait ... il se retrouvait face à un vide froid et sombre ... quelque chose le bloquait ...

« _ Leo ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers celui, interrogateur et teinté d'inquiétude, de son ex-femme mais il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Quelque chose bloquait son pouvoir de guérison mais ce n'était pas démoniaque.

« _ Je ne comprends pas, dit-il finalement en secouant la tête. Je n'y arrive pas.

_ Comment ça tu n'y arrive pas !

_ Je ne sais pas, lui avoua-t-il en essayant à nouveau mais il ne se passa rien. Pas de chaleur, pas de lumière, pas de guérison et Chris restait désespérément immobile, les yeux clos, le visage pâle. Si pâle.

« _ Est-ce que c'est comme avec Bianca ? lui demanda alors Phoebe. Quelque chose que ces démons auraient fait et qui bloquerait tes pouvoirs ?

_ Non je ... ça ne viens pas de là ... je n'ai pas l'impression que mes pouvoirs soient bloqués ... c'est différents mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

_ C'est peut-être ... ce n'est peut-être pas dû à la magie ? proposa Phoebe mais elle même n'y croyait pas.

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? les interrompit alors Victor qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que ses filles racontaient.

_ On n'en est pas sûr mais quelque chose empêche Leo de guérir Chris, lui expliqua Phoebe sans quitter des yeux sa sœur et son neveu.

_ Mais on peut quand même faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, appeler un médecin, proposa Victor, ou bien ...

_ Si son état est dû à sa blessure, lui répondit Leo en se relevant lentement, un médecin ne pourra rien y faire.

_ Alors on doit rentrer et regarder dans le Livres des Ombres ! décréta Piper avec conviction.

Elle avait laissé son fils se débrouiller tout seul trop souvent durant les mois précédents et elle comptait bien tout faire pour le soigner. Ensuite, elle pourrait lui rappeler que chasser seul était la pire des idées qu'il puisse avoir et que s'il continuait il serait puni pour les trente ans à venir !

**. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .**

« _ Comment va-t-il ? murmura Paige en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard rivé sur Chris allongé dans le lit de Piper et sur cette dernière assise à ses côtés.

_ Pas de changement, lui répondit Phoebe elle aussi à voix basse. ... Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le Livre ?

_ Non, rien du tout. Nada. Que dalle. Zéro ! s'exclama Paige sans masquer sa frustration. Rien qui explique pourquoi Leo n'arrive pas à guérir Chris. Je veux dire, on sait maintenant que les assassins de la Guilde peuvent infliger des blessures empoisonnées mais d'après le Livre des Ombres n'importe quel Être de Lumière peut en venir à bout alors pourquoi Leo n'y arrive-t-il pas ?

_ Peut-être ... peut-être que ça ne vient de là ? proposa Phoebe avec une certaine lenteur, comme si elle soupesait encore cette idée.

_ Comment ça Phoebe ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûre ... il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose, lui dit-elle avant de faire brusquement demi-tour pour repartir dans sa chambre.

Paige haussa les sourcils mais elle resta silencieuse. Après tout, si sa sœur savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre de Piper et s'avança jusque à sa sœur aînée.

« _ Hey.

_ Hey Paige. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Non malheureusement, lui avoua-t-elle à contrecoeur. Mais peut-être que Leo aura plus de chance Là-Haut ?

_ Je l'espère, lui avoua Piper en effleurant le front de son fils du bout des doigts.

Jusque là rien de ce qu'elle avait tenté n'avait pu faire baisser sa fièvre et plus le temps passait, plus Piper espérait voir Leo revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles. Ou bien revenir tout simplement. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.

Paige disparut un instant dans la salle de bain et lorsqu'elle revint elle tenait en main une autre serviette humide qu'elle tendit à sa sœur en lui souriant avec encouragement. Piper posa sur la table de nuit la plus proche celle qu'elle était allé chercher une heure plus tôt et qui maintenant était complètement sèche, avant de se servir de l'autre pour rafraîchir Chris avec.

« _ Shhh, tout va bien Peanut, murmura-t-elle quand il s'agita dans son sommeil. ... Où est Phoebe ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peut-être une idée ... ça va aller si je te laisse toute seule ? lui demanda alors Paige en se redressant.

_ Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

_ Je vais refaire un tour à l'Ecole de Magie, j'ai peut-être loupé quelque chose ... on ne sait jamais. Tu m'appelles dès qu'il y a du changement.

Piper hocha simplement la tête mais elle lui fut gré pour ses paroles. Paige avait dit « quand » et non pas « si » il y a du changement.

« _ Tout va bien se passer mon cœur, affirma-t-elle en faisant glisser la serviette humide sur son visage et son cou. Tout va bien se passer. »

. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ .

Une demi heure plus tard Piper remontait lentement l'escalier en tenant d'une main à la rampe et de l'autre une tasse de thé qu'elle venait tout juste de préparer. Ni Leo ni Paige n'étaient revenus et Phoebe s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. Piper poussa un long soupir fatigué quand elle arriva enfin à l'étage. Dire qu'elle était fatiguée aurait été un véritable euphémisme. Elle était littéralement épuisée et son inquiétude pour son fils, son merveilleux petit garçon, ne cessait de grandir au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Si seulement Leo pouvait rentrer avec de bonnes nouvelles.

« _ Piper ! s'exclama alors Phoebe qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les escalier ! Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer, pas dans ton état !

_ Je suis juste descendu pour préparer du thé, lui répondit-elle en se renfrognant.

Elle avait beau être enceinte, c'était toujours elle la sœur aînée !

« _ La tisane de grand-mère ? devina Phoebe en lui prenant le mug brûlant des mains.

_ Avec du miel et du citron, continua Piper en se laissant aller à sourire malgré la situation.

_ Ça me rappelle de bon souvenir ... comment va Chris ?

_ Il dormait quand je suis descendu à la cuisine

_ C'est bien s'il se repose, non ?

_ Peut-être mais je n'arrive pas à faire baisser sa fièvre et ... il a l'air si fragile, lui avoua Piper dans un souffle. Il est si jeune, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et ...

_ Hey, tout va s'arranger, lui assura Phoebe en passant un bras autour de ses épaules ? Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que Leo ou Paige vont trouver quelque chose. Et puis Chris est fort et c'est surtout une vraie tête de mule.

_ Je sais. ... on ferais mieux de lui apporter son thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, termina Piper en s'avançant vers sa chambre.

Seulement quand la jeune femme entra dans la pièce elle vit que Chris n'était plus couché. Il se tenait debout, les mains agrippées au rebord du lit pour essayer de rester debout, à bout de souffle et visiblement épuisé par le seul fait d'avoir quitté son lit.

« _ Chris ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Piper en se précipitant à ses cotés.

_ Désolé ..., murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. ... je ... je voulais juste ... il faut ... Wyatt ... il faut ... »

Piper sentit son inquiétude grandir devant l'attitude désorientée de son fils. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement et lorsqu'elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme la jeune femme prit conscience de la chaleur qui irradiait littéralement de son corps.

« _ Chris ... Viens, il faut que tu te recouches, lui dit-elle gentiment en le guidant gentiment vers son lit mais le jeune homme ne fit aucun mouvement pour la suivre.

_ Non ... je ... trop chaud, haleta-t-il les yeux toujours fixé sur le rebord du lit. Trop ...

Piper vit alors ses paupières tressaillir et brusquement Chris vacilla et partit en arrière. Mue par ses réflexes Phoebe lâcha la tasse remplit de thé et se précipita vers le jeune homme pour retenir sa chute et tous les deux tombèrent alors au sol. Le jeune homme se mit brusquement à trembler dans ses bras, de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce que Phoebe comprenne ce qui se passait. Chris était en train de convulser et la jeune femme l'allongea rapidement au sol. Elle attrapa un coussin qui traînait sur le lit, le glissa sous sa tête et plaça rapidement le jeune homme en position latérale de sécurité pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

« _ Leo ! s'écria alors Piper alors que Chris était agité de convulsions de plus en plus violentes, son corps se crispant et tressaillant sous le regard impuissant de sa mère et de sa tante.

« _ LEO !

.

.

A suivre ... et on ne s'en prend pas à l'écrivain pour ce méchant cliffhanger, siouplait !


	4. Chapter 4

Une mention spéciale pour emmadinozzo qui a découvert pourquoi Chris ne peut être soigné par son père ! Félicitation ! Je t'offrirais bien un petit Chris en cadeau mais là, je suis en rupture de stock !!!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous me donnez vraiment envie de continuer cette fic !

**Chapitre IV**

.

.

.

« _Sors de cette maison !

_ Piper, je t'en prie ..., commença Leo mais sa femme, ou plutôt son ex-femme le fit taire d'un regard glacé.

_ Je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher Leo Wyatt, si tu ne sors pas de cette maison dans les secondes qui suivent je vais ...

_ Piper, calme-toi ! intervint Phoebe en posant une main sur son épaule dans un geste apaisant mais sa sœur aînée se dégagea de son étreinte sèchement.

_ Piper, s'il te plait ... je suis vraiment désolé, plaida-t-il.

_ Tu es désolé ? Ton fils a faillit mourir et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que tu es désolé !

_ Je sais que ce qui viens d'arriver est horrible mais ...

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ! s'écria Piper en levant les bras au ciel, tu n'étais pas là ! Chris s'est effondré sous mes yeux et tu n'étais pas là ! Je t'ai appelé, je t'ai supplié de venir et tu n'étais pas là ! »

Leo tressaillit sous les accusations de sa femme mais il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il méritait la colère de sa femme, il méritait le moindre de ses reproches mais même s'il le savait, la vérité était dure à entendre. Et surtout très douloureuse.

« _ J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre et tu n'étais pas là ... pourquoi Leo ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas venu quand Phoebe et moi t'avons appelé ?

Lorsque Chris s'état évanoui, pris d'une crise de violentes convulsions, les deux jeunes femmes avaient appelé le Fondateur mais rien n'y avait fait. Piper et Phoebe avaient dû regarder impuissantes le jeune homme trembler et tressaillir jusqu'à ce que les convulsions se calment et stoppent au bout de longues minutes.

Alerté par le bruit, Victor avait brusquement quitté le salon où il jouait avec Wyatt et avait couru jusqu'à la chambre de Piper, et contre toute attente il avait été celui qui avait le mieux géré la situation. Il avait soulevé Chris dans ses bras, l'avait recouché dans le lit de sa mère avant de demander à ses deux filles de lui apporter des packs de glaces et des serviettes froides et humides.

« _ Il faut faire baisser sa température ... elle est trop haute, c'est ça qui a causé ces convulsions mais ça devrait aller si on arrive à la faire baisser, leur avait-il expliquer en s'efforçant de prendre un ton rassurant.

Phoebe s'était aussitôt acquittée de la tâche mais Piper était resté auprès de son fils. Son père avait raison, avait-il elle réalisé quand elle avait pu prendre sa température avec l'un des thermomètres auriculaires de Wyatt. Chris avait presque 40 de fièvre ... et Leo était toujours absent.

Le jeune homme n'avait émis aucun son, ni fait le moindre mouvement quand sa mère avait posé les packs de glace que Phoebe lui avait ramené sous ses bras, ses genoux et sur son front. Il était resté si immobile ... si pâle.

« _ Je suis tellement désolé Piper, je ne vous aie pas entendu Là-Haut mais je te jure ...

_ Ne vient pas me jurer ... ne viens pas me faire une promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir ! s'écria Piper d'une voix tremblante. Il ... il est si jeune Leo, si fragile et je ...

_ Je suis désolé, lui répéta-t-il doucement en l'attirant vers lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra longuement contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue posée contre son front en lui murmurant encore et encore combien il était désolé et que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Les paroles de Chris, ces « tu n'étais jamais là pour moi » résonnaient à ses oreilles et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur le jeune homme, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et à penser qu'il avait peut-être raison. D'une manière ou d'une autre, à une époque future, Leo était devenu un homme distant avec sa propre famille.

« _ Je vais tout arranger, lui promit-il dans un souffle.

Même s'il n'avait pu trouver aucune explication en interrogeant les Fondateurs, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait guérir son fils d'une blessure qui, en soit, ne devrait être que bénigne, il allait tout arranger. Il le devait.

**.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤.**

Seulement même après être monté à nouveau dans la chambre de Piper et s'être assis sur son lit aux cotés de son fils, même après avoir pris la main de Chris dans la senne et d'avoir essayé pendant de longues minutes Leo réalisa que ça ne marchait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à guérir Chris.

« _ Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-il avec frustration. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas.

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Piper en effleurant sa main du bout des doigts.

Elle lui en voulait toujours pour ne pas être venu quand elle l'avait appelé mais elle s'était maintenant calmée. Ils pourraient toujours discuter de toute cette histoire plus tard, quand Chris serait enfin guéri.

« _ Comment va Chris ? lui demanda alors Paige en déboulant dans la pièce. Phoebe m'a dit que ...

_ Tout va bien maintenant ... grâce à Papa, lui répondit Piper qui vit Leo se raidir mais il resta silencieux. Tu as trouvé quelque chose à l'Ecole de Magie ?

Mais Paige n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Piper comprit à son regard qu'elle n'avait rien découvert, rien qui pourrait les aider à soigner Chris.

« _ Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, déclara alors Phoebe en entrant dans la pièce. En fait je crois savoir d'où vient le problème. De toi Leo.

Le Fondateur redressa brusquement la tête et regarda la jeune femme avec un mélange de surprise et de déni.

« _ Phoebe, je sais que Leo n'a pas pu venir mais ...

_ Je ne parle pas de ça, l'interrompit-elle doucement mais fermement. Même si j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à notre appel.

Le Fondateur eut la décence de détourner les yeux avec une certaine gêne et il sentit aussitôt les regards des trois jeunes femmes se fixer sur lui, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« _ Je ne vous ai pas menti ... je ne vous ai pas entendu Là Haut et je le regrette vraiment.

_ Mouais, encore un coup des Fondateurs, lui rétorqua Paige en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'aient délibérément coupé de vous ! se récria aussitôt Leo.

_ Peut-être pas sciemment, proposa alors Phoebe avec diplomatie.

Elle vit le regard sa sœur aînée se durcir et elle songea que si jamais les Fondateurs avaient bel tête bien bloqué leur appel, ils valaient mieux que cela reste entre eux parce que si Piper venait à en avoir la confirmation... les choses risquaient de devenir brutales. Très brutales.

« _ Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois savoir pourquoi Leo n'arrive pas à guérir Chris. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie.

_ Comment ça ça n'a rien à voir ? Phoebe, mon fils a été blessé par des démons et ...

_ Je sais tout ça Piper, lui assura la jeune femme calmement. Mais je crois que les choses sont beaucoup plus simples qu'il n'y parait. Je crois que Chris refuse inconsciemment l'aide de Leo.

_ Attend une minute, tu veux dire que Chris refuse d'être soigné ? Au risque de mourir et ... pardon Piper, rajouta Paige en baissant la tête.

_ Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Il n'y a aucune raison magique à ces échecs, ni toi ni Leo n'avaient pu trouver la moindre raison à ses échecs ...

_ Alors il ne reste plus que ta solution, c'est ça, réalisa Piper mais sans quitter son fils du regard.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'on ait d'autre choix, lui concéda Phoebe. Je crois que tout vient de Chris, ou plutôt de son subconscient et que c'est à nous et non pas à la magie de l'aider. »

Dans chaque guérison, l'amour était la clé. Qu'il soit platonique ou plus fort comme celui que partageait Piper et Leo, l'amour était la seule clé. Seulement les relations du Fondateur et de son fils cadet était si compliquées, si entachées par le passé du jeune homme et toutes ses mauvais expériences que Phoebe en était venu à penser que Chris refusait toute marque d'affection de la part de son père. Et peut-être aussi d'y croire. Elle aussi avait grandi sans son père et elle avait vu, aussi bien dans son comportement que dans celui de ses sœurs et surtout celui de Prue, combien il était facile de croire qu'un père qui vous a abandonné si tôt ne vous aime pas.

Chris ne refusait pas seulement l'aide de son père, il refusait son attachement.

« _ Ce n'est pas vrai tu sais, lui assura Leo en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Je veux dire, j'aime Chris. C'est mon fils et ...

_ Je sais cela Leo, on le sait toutes les trois et je suis sûre que Chris le sait aussi seulement une part de lui n'y croit pas. Inconsciemment, il n'y croit pas.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans ce cas là ? lui demanda Piper avec un calme étonnant alors que sa sœur venait de lui annoncer que son petit garçon ne pouvait croire que son père puisse réellement l'aimer.

_ Si on était dans un contexte plus ... normal, il faudrait que Leo puisse parler avec Chris, qu'il essaye de régler leur problème mais là ...

_ Je peux le faire, affirma alors Leo avec conviction.

_ Leo, sans vouloir avoir l'air sans cœur je te rappelle que Chris est toujours inconscient, lui rappela alors Paige mais le Fondateur ne se démonta pas.

_ Je peux le faire ... à travers la méditation, je peux essayer d'atteindre Chris et lui parler. En règle générale ça ne marche qu'entre Être de lumière ou Fondateur mais là, comme Chris l'est à moitié ...

_ Essaye tout de suite, déclara Piper en agrippant la main de son ex-époux. S'il te plait Leo, fais-le maintenant. »

**.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤.**

Quelques minutes plus tard la chambre de Piper était plongée dans le silence et dans une semi pénombre, tout juste éclairée par une simple bougie blanche. En soit Leo n'avait pas besoin d'apparats pour se concentrer et plonger dans une profonde méditation mais là, les choses étaient différentes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers Piper, Phoebe et Paige qui se tenait debout de l'autre coté du lit avant de poser sa main sur celle de Chris. Il effleura un instant son front brûlant puis il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller ...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux il constata avec une certain surprise qu'il se trouver toujours au Manoir Halliwell, seulement au lieu d'être dans la chambre de Piper il se tenait maintenant debout dans le salon familial. Le soleil éclairait la pièce à travers les larges vitres et Leo pouvait sentir sa chaleur réchauffer ses mains et ses bras, même s'il savait que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite, _Papa_, s'exclama la voix de Chris, railleuse et ironique et Leo réalisa brusquement qu'il n'était pas seul dans le salon. Il avait réussi.

Son fils cadet était assis devant presque nonchalamment et il fixait le Fondateur avec un mélange de surprise et d'exaspération.

« _ Chris ... je ne pensais pas y arriver ... il faut que tu m'écoutes, c'est très important ...

_ Comme toujours n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours quelque chose d'important à faire ou à dire. J'ai un meeting très important Chris ... cette réunion avec les Fondateurs est très importante Chris ... la vie d'une de mes charges est en jeu Chris, c'est très important ..., parodia-t-il en se levant lentement de sa chaise.

_ Je sais que ce que mon _Futur moi_ t'a fait, la façon dont il t'a traité était sûrement injuste mais il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes. Tu es blessé et il faut que ...

_ Tu sais que j'ai appris à jouer au baseball en grande partie pour toi ? lui demanda-t-il alors en se baissant et lorsqu'il se redressa Leo vit qu'il tenait en main une balle de baseball banche qu'il jeta en l'air au dessus de sa tête avant de la rattraper avec facilité.

_ Chris ..., le supplia-t-il mais le jeune homme continua à lancer sa balle sans même le regarder.

_ Je savais que tu adorais ça, tu nous racontais tout le temps le jour où tu as vu Babe Ruth jouer un match à Chicago. »

Leo se souvenait avec une grande clarté de cette journée, du bruit de la foule, des joueurs, de l'odeur salée des bretzels, de l'excitation qui régnait dans le stade. D'une certaine façon il était plutôt ému à l'idée qu'un jour, il pourrait partager ce moment avec ses deux fils.

« _ Wyatt lui n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais moi j'adorais t'écouter ... J'ai commencé à jouer à l'âge de sept ans dans la Ligue Junior et même si ça me plaisait vraiment, j'espérait surtout que ça puisse nous rapprocher. Je pensais que comme ça, tu t'intéresserais à moi mais au final, tu n'es venu qu'à deux de mes matchs et un seul de mes entraînements. Tout ça en sept ans ...

_ Chris je ...

_ Et tu n'as pas raté un seul entraînement de Wyatt, continua-t-il en se tournant vers son père et pour une fois Leo se trouva complètement incapable de déchiffrer son regard.

Avant de découvrir qui était réellement Chris, il avait pu à certain moment deviner ce que pensait ou ressentait le jeune homme et lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité, il avait réalisé que les grands yeux de verts de son fils étaient beaucoup plus expressifs qu'il ne l'aurait cru et que ce qu'il avait longtemps pris pour de l'indifférence n'était en fait qu'un masque, qui s'effritait de temps à autres pour laisser entrevoir le vrai _Chris_. Celui qui portait le poids du monde et de son devenir sur ses épaules. Celui qui s'inquiétait constamment pour sa famille. Celui qui souffrait de l'absence de son grand frère. Celui qui n'était finalement qu'un gamin obligé de grandir trop vite.

« _ En soit, c'est plutôt ironique tu sais. Je veux dire, tout ce temps que tu as passé avec Wyatt Là-Haut auprès des Fondateurs, à l'entraîner à manier Excalibur ... pour qu'il la retourne finalement contre eux.

_ Comment ça pour qu'il la retourne contre eux ?

Leo savait très bien que ce n'était ni le lieu et encore le moment de discuter avec son fils, il devait le convaincre d'accepter son aide mais il savait finalement si peu de chose sur Wyatt et sur le futur sombre et effrayant qu'il avait créé qu'il céda à sa curiosité.

« _ C'est l'une des premières choses qu'il a fait quand il a pris le pouvoir, lui expliqua Chris sur un ton si détaché que Leo mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.... Exterminer tous ceux qui auraient pu se dresser contre lui.

_ Ce n'est pas ...

_ Ce n'est pas quoi Leo ? lui demanda-t-il froidement en se retournant vers lui. Pas possible ? Pas crédible ? Pas réel ? Wyatt les a presque tous tué mais au final ça n'a rien changé.

_ Comment ... non ! se récria Leo en secouant vivement la tête. Wyatt n'a pas ... il n'a pas pu faire ça !

_ C'est toujours la même chose ! Wyatt ne peut pas être maléfique ! Wyatt est bon ! Wyatt est le _Deux fois béni_ ! s'exclama vivement Chris. Et bien tu veux que je te dise Leo ? Tout ça c'est des conneries ! Wyatt est _Lord Wyatt_, il fait régner la terreur, il emprisonne et torture toute personne qui se dresse contre lui et il fait massacrer des centaines de sorciers sur un seul de ces ordres ! »

Leo recula brusquement sous l'assaut de son fils, sous ses révélations qu'il continuait presque malgré lui à refuser. Non, son petit garçon ne pouvait pas être cette chose que Chris était en train de décrire. Ce n'était pas possible !

« _ ... et tu n'as jamais voulu y croire, jamais ! Même quand je venais te voir pour te dire que Wy agissait bizarrement, qu'il passait trop de temps dans le Monde Souterrain, qu'il fréquentait beaucoup trop de types louches tu me répétais que je me faisais des idées, que je m'inquiétais pour rien ! Et quand il a pris le contrôle de la ville et exposé la magie, là encore tu as continué à nier l'évidence !

_ Chris je ..., tenta Leo avec un certain désespoir mais le jeune homme le coupa aussitôt.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais cru. Pas une seule fois. Tu as préféré croire en Wyatt, lui faire confiance et te voiler la face plutôt que de m'écouter et lorsque ça a été trop tard, tu es parti.

_ Je suis parti ? Je ne comprend pas ce que ...

_ Toi et les quelques Fondateurs survivants, vous vous êtes réfugié Là Haut et vous nous avez tous abandonné à notre sort ! On essayait désespérément de survivre aux attaques de Wyatt et au lieu de nous aider, au lieu de protéger vos charges et les innocents qui se faisaient massacrer vous avez fuis ! Vous nous avez tous abandonné ! »

Mais Leo comprit aussitôt que ces mots sous-entendaient, ce qu'ils signifiaient réellement. _Tu m'as abandonné_.

Chris disparut brusquement sous ses yeux et Leo se retrouva seul dans le grand salon, seul avec cette révélation froide et brutale. Il avait abandonné sa famille. Il avait fermé les yeux sur les agissement de son fils aîné, il avait préféré ne rien voir quitte à s'aliéner son autre fils et pire que tous, ils les avaient abandonné tous les deux : Wyatt en ne l'arrêtant pas et Chris en le laissant seul pour gérer une situation impossible.

Seulement il n'était pas ce _Leo_, pas encore et il lui restait un espoir si infime qu'il soit d'arranger les choses, de ne pas devenir cet homme qui avait sciemment négligé ces deux fils.

« _ Chris ! Reviens ici, s'écria-t-il en quittant rapidement la pièce. Christopher Perry Halliwell ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

_ C'est Victor.

Leo se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son fils assis au milieu de l'escalier. Le jeune homme le fixa un instant froidement avant de se lever et de descendre lentement vers lui.

« _ Comment ça ?

_ Mon nom. C'est Christopher Victor Halliwell.

_ Oh ... Et Perry, d'où est-ce que ça vient ? lui demanda Leo, un peu gêné à l'idée qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom complet de son propre fils ; il avait juste supposé .... seulement il avait supposé beaucoup de choses sur Chris et la plupart du temps, il s'était trompé.

_ C'est une longue histoire, éluda-t-il en évitant le regard de son père.

_ Tu pourrais peut-être me la raconter, proposa Leo avec diplomatie.

La manière franche, voir même un peu trop directe n'avait pas marché jusque là alors Leo espérait qu'en agissant autrement, en essayant d'amener Chris à lui parler il pourrait peut-être le convaincre de sa bonne foi.

« _ Comme si ça t'intéressait ! lui rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

_ Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, se récria aussitôt le Fondateur.

_ Oh et bien ce serait bien la première fois !

_ Chris je t'en prie. Je sais que mon _Futur moi_ n'a pas été un très bon père avec toi, lui concéda Leo en grimaçant ces derniers mots parce qu'il avait beau le savoir, l'avouer à haute voix était toujours aussi difficile. Mais je peux changer les choses, je peux faire en sorte que tout ça n'arrive pas.

_ Mais tu ne comprends donc rien ! s'exclama Chris en se redressant brusquement. Rien ne changera jamais parce que tu _es_ cet homme. Tu _es_ ce Leo. Ce n'est pas un étranger, c'est une part de toi. Je sais très bien que tôt ou tard tu oublieras tes belles promesses et que tu laisseras le naturel reprendre le dessus.

_ Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je peux changer, je le sais ...

_ Et jusqu'à quand ! Jusqu'au prochain meeting des Fondateur ? Jusqu'à ta prochaine mission la haut ? Jusqu'à quand Leo !

Le Fondateur ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Chris bascula brusquement en avant en agrippant la rambarde de l'escalier, le visage crispé et terriblement pâle.

« _ Chris ? s'écria-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je ... je sais pas ..., murmura le jeune homme en haletant. Je peux plus ... respirer. »

.

.

.

A suivre ... oui je sais, méchant, très méchant auteur !

.

.

Note de l'auteur : juste un petit truc et après je vous laisse. J'ai décidé d'appeler Chris "Christopher Victor" et pas "Perry" juste parce que le 2° prénom de Wyatt est lié à sa famille, alors j'ai fait de même avec son ptit frère. Pour ce qui est de l'explication sur "Chris Perry" ... ça sera pour le chapitre prochain (et ce sera ma version personnelle, à vous de l'aimer ou non).

A +.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à **fana** et à **bridgess** pour leurs reviews et à **Thana Mortis** pour avoir mis cette fic en « story alert » ... au moins ça me montre qu'elle vous intéresse toujours !!!

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre V**

« _ Chris ! Laisse-moi t'aider, lui demanda Leo en s'agenouillant en ses côtés. Il posa une main sur son épaule mais le jeune homme le repoussa faiblement.

« _ Je peux ... je peux me débrouiller sans toi, grimaça-t-il en respirant avec difficulté.

Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine et le laisser haletant, le souffle court et le cœur battant à la chamade.

« _ Je t'en prie Chris ! Tu es blessé et si tu ne me laisses pas faire je ne pourrais pas te guérir.

Leo n'attendit pas sa réponse et il souleva la manche de sa chemise pour exposer la blessure que les démons lui avaient infligé. La marque qui entourait l'entaille avait grandit et elle montait maintenant tout le long de son bras. Son inquiétude augmenta quand il écarta le col de sa chemise et qu'il vit qu'elle était remontée jusqu'à son épaule, autour de sa clavicule et descendait lentement, presque insidieusement vers sa poitrine.

_ Laisse moi ... tranquille ! lui rétorqua le jeune homme en le repoussant faiblement.

_ Bon sang ! Tu es mon fils et quoi que tu en penses tout ce qui t'arrive me touche moi aussi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ...

_ Ne dis pas ça, lui répliqua le jeune homme dans un souffle. Ne fais pas ... ne fais pas comme si tu te souciait vraiment de ce qui m'arrive ...

_ Comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire comprendre ...

_ Me faire comprendre quoi, ricana Chris en se levant avec difficulté. Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Que tu m'ai... »

Le jeune homme se tu brusquement et détourna le regard mais Leo comprit. Phoebe avait raison. C'était bien ça le cœur du problème mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, au contraire. Comment son propre fils en était-il arrivé à croire que son père ne l'aimait pas. Qu'avait-il fait pour que son petit garçon soit persuadé d'une telle chose ?

« _ Je n'ai jamais vraiment compté pour toi, lui répondit Chris comme s'il avait pu deviner ce que pensait son père. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'étais à tes yeux ... une erreur ... un embarras ... »

_Non_ ... _non_ ! pensa Leo avec ferveur. Il n'aurait jamais ... il ne pourrait jamais considérer l'un de ses enfants comme une gêne ou encore moins une erreur. D'accord, Chris n'avait pas vraiment été _prévu_ mais lorsqu'il avait appris que Piper était à nouveau enceinte il s'était senti euphorique. Malgré les circonstances, sa nouvelle mission de Fondateur et tous les problèmes qu'il leur fallait régler il avait été fou de joie à l'idée d'être à nouveau père.

« _ Je n'ai jamais vraiment compté à tes yeux, continua Chris en s'enflammant, alors arrête de faire semblant ! Arrête de faire comme si tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi !

_ Ne dis pas ça Chris ...

_ Je sais très bien que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi parce que je n'étais pas Wyatt ! Parce que je n'étais pas James ! »

Leo se redressa brusquement sous le coup de la surprise quand il entendit Chris prononcer le nom de son propre frère. Comment savait-il pour James ?

_ Tu croyais vraiment que je ne le savait pas ! J'ai vu la photo que tu gardais dans ta vieille malle, celle dans la chambre de Piper ... »

Leo n'avait gardé de sa vie passée que quelques souvenirs épars, son diplôme de médecin, sa médaille du mérite, la montre de son père et quelques photos de famille dont l'une de son petit frère James Wyatt.

« _ J'avais neuf ou dix ans à l'époque et je cherchais le cadeau parfait pour la fête des père ... je pensais qu'en regardant dans tes affaires je pourrais découvrir quelque chose mais au final j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux, railla-t-il en mettant son père au défi de lui répondre mais Leo était beaucoup trop ébahi pour lui parler.

_ Il m'a suffit de regarder cette photo et j'ai compris. Je veux dire, Wy est son portrait craché ... les même yeux, les même cheveux, le même sourire. Après ça tout a été clair. J'ai compris pourquoi tu préférais Wyatt ... »

Leo aurait voulu nier mais son esprit ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. James. Son petit frère, son meilleur ami. Ils avaient toujours été très proche et quitter James pour partir à la guerre avait l'un des choses les plus dure que Leo ait eu à faire. Mais il s'était engagé et James l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout. D'une certaine manière la distance les avait encore rapproché et il ne se passait pas semaine sans que Leo ne reçoive une lettre de son petit frère.

C'était sûrement les meilleurs moments de ses longues années de guerre ... jusque à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de lettre. Pendant près de deux mois Leo avait attendu, son inquiétude grandissante, des nouvelles de son frère mais la lettre qu'il avait finalement reçue venait de leur parents et il n'en avait retenu que les premières lignes ... il y avait eu un accident et James, son petit frère, celui qui le suivait partout où il allait, celui qui voulait tout faire comme son grand frère avait succombé à ses blessures quelque jours avant de fêter son seizième anniversaire. Après cela plus rien n'avait pareil et lorsque Leo était devenu un Être de lumière il avait accepté sa nouvelle mission avec soulagement. Tout pour s'éloigner et oublier sa vie de mortel, celle sans son frère.

La photo dont Chris parlait avait été prise quelques années avant son départ à la guerre, alors que James n'avait que douze ans. Ils étaient partis tous les deux à la pêche, juste tous les deux et malgré les années Leo n'avait rien oublié de ce moment entre lui et son frère, un de ses derniers moments de paix avant qu'il ne parte pour la guerre.

« _ Tu devrais être ravi, lui lança Chris d'une voix où se mêlait colère et douleur, ton fils est le portrait craché de ton frère adoré !

_ Non, murmura Leo. Non je ... je n'aurais pas ...

_ Pas quoi ? Favorisé l'un de tes fils parce qu'il est le sosie de James ! Désolé de te contredire _Papa_ mais c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Je sais très bien que tu voyais James chaque fois que tu regardais Wyatt alors que moi ... je _lui_ ressemblais trop et après sa mort ... après _sa_ mort tu as cessé de me regarder parce que je te rappelais trop ce que tu venais de perdre, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme disparut à nouveau et Leo se laissa tomber lourdement sur les marches de l'escalier. Tous les mots de Chris, toutes ses révélations tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête et il ne savait plus à quoi s'accrocher. Tout ceci était-il vrai ? Il avait favorisé Wyatt parce qu'il lui rappelait son frère disparu, l'un des personnes qui avait le plus compté pour lui, au détriment de Chris ?

Les dernières paroles de son cadet lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et il lui fallu quelque secondes de réflexion pour comprendre de qui il parlait, mais quand il y parvint enfin la vérité lui tomba dessus si brutalement qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. _Je lui ressemble trop et après sa mort tu a cessé de me regarder_ ... Piper ... Chris ressemblait à sa mère ...

« _ Oh non ! s'exclama Leo en agrippant la marche sur laquelle il étais assis.

Après sa mort ...

Piper ... Piper était morte. Dans ce futur qu'il se prenait à haïr de plus en plus, le futur de ses enfants, sa femme était morte.

_Je ne vais pas y arriver ..._, songea-t-il alors en contemplant l'entrée vide et silencieuse du manoir. Il avait passé tant de temps à aider les autres qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour se sentir aussi impuissant. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait et accompli, toutes ces vies qu'il avait pu sauver et changer il était incapable de soulager les souffrances de son propre fils.

Lorsque Leo se redressa finalement et se détacha du vieil escalier, il hésita quelques instant avant de regagner le salon. Chris était assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée et il ne fit aucun mouvement quand son père entra dans la pièce.

« _ Je ne sais pas comment faire, commença le Fondateur en s'arrêtant devant son fils, mais je vais essayer. Je vais essayer d'être un meilleur père, d'être là pour toi et ton frère.

_ Pourquoi ? lui demanda Chris mais sans regarder son père.

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à tout arranger ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ? Je veux dire, jusque là tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te créer des ennuis et t'éloigner de ta famille. Je suis même responsable de votre séparation à toi et Piper alors sérieusement Leo, lui dit-il en redressant la tête pour fixer le Fondateur, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

En d'autres circonstances Leo aurait sûrement trouvé les mots pour se faire entendre et lui prouver sa bonne foi mais là, il ne savait que dire. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas réellement aider Chris et qu'il ne voyait pas comment le lui faire comprendre mais parce qu'il n'arrivait pas accepter l'idée que son fils puisse à ce point douter de lui. Qu'il ne puisse pas croire que son propre père voulait l'aider, tout simplement. Comme tout père peut aider son fils.

Mais quand il croisa enfin le regard de Chris, un regard empli de doute, de confusion et surtout de peur il comprit enfin qu'il avait eu tout faux.

« _ Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit-il gentiment en s'agenouillant devant lui. Je sais que tu as accompli ça dans le but d'aider ton frère et même si je ne cautionne pas tout ce que tu as fait, je t'en suis reconnaissant.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ! s'exclama Chris avec un étonnement sincère. Après tout ce que j'ai fait. Après tout ce qui s'est passé dans le Vallhala et ...

_ C'était pour la bonne cause, lui rappela Leo en lui offrant un sourire compatissant.

_ Mais tu devrais m'en vouloir, me détester pour ...

_ Je t'en ai voulu, c'est vrai, lui avoua Leo en s'efforçant de ne rien faire, de ne pas poser une main sur le bras de son fils pour le réconforter quand il le vit tressaillir. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait tout ça. Et puis, je suis moi aussi à blâmer. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs et pas seulement à ton époque. Je t'ai jugé dès ton arrivé et au lieu d'essayer de t'écouter et de t'aider, j'ai préféré me renfermer sur mes certitudes. J'ai refusé de croire que Wyatt pouvait devenir un tyran parce que si c'était vrai, cela voulait dire que j'avais échoué dans mon rôle de père. »

Chris détourna le regard mais il resta silencieux et Leo ne lui en voulu pas. Après tout, il avait réellement échoué comme père, aussi bien avec Wyatt qu'avec Chris.

« _ Je t'en ai voulu pour une chose dont tu n'étais pas responsable et je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai été réellement injuste avec toi ... et j'en suis désolé.

_ Non ... tu ne devrais pas ... c'est de ma faute et ...

Le jeune homme bascula brusquement en avant en étouffant un gémissement de douleur et Leo le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

« _ Chris ! s'exclama-t-il avec inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ ... je sais pas, haleta-t-il en agrippant le rebord du canapé, mais ça fait ... ça fait mal.

_ Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider, lui redemanda le Fondateur en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Durant un instant il eut l'impression de se retrouver quelques mois plus tôt, quand Bianca l'avait attaqué et le même sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque le saisit à nouveau. Seulement cette fois les choses étaient différentes, tellement différentes ...

« _ Tu dois me laisser te guérir, lui assura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule et cette Chris ne le repoussa pas, peut-être parce qu'il était trop faible ou trop fatigué de lutter mais Leo préféra ne pas se poser de questions.

Il s'installa sur la table basse du salon et plaça son autre main sur le bras du jeune homme, juste au dessus de la blessure que les démons de la Guilde d' Abranias lui avaient infligé avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une profonde inspiration. Mais une fois de plus rien ne se produisit. Ni chaleur ni lumière incandescente. Absolument rien.

« _ Chris, le supplia-t-il en resserrant son étreinte gentiment. S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire. Je te promets que tout ira mieux après.

_ Je ... je sais pas si je peux, lui répondit le jeune homme. Il se crispa et se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le frappa et le laissa nauséeux et le souffle court.

Leo attendit avec inquiétude que la crise passe et qu'il se laisse retomber sur les coussins de canapé en frissonnant violemment.

« _ Tu ne sais pas si tu peux quoi ?

_ Te faire confiance, lui avoua-t-il en se tournant vers le Fondateur et brusquement tout devint clair.

Ce n'était pas un question d'amour, du moins pas seulement, ni une question de mauvais souvenirs, de rancœur ou de colère, de toutes les erreurs que Leo avait pu commettre à l'époque de Chris mais simplement de confiance.

« _ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais maintenant que je sais tout ce que mon _Futur moi_ t'a fait subir, je te promet que ça ne se reproduira pas. Et si jamais je recommence, tu peux être sûr que ta mère et tes tantes me remettront très vite dans le droit chemin. Je suis sûr que même ton grand père sera là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Tu n'es pas seul Chris. Quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, je serais là. Tu dois me croire. »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son père et Leo lu dans son regard tous les doutes, les peurs et les espoirs qui le tiraillaient depuis si longtemps. Toutes ces fois où son père avait brisée ses promesses et où sa mère lui avait assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sciemment. Toutes ces journées où il avait désespérément attendu de le voir apparaître. Tous ces matches, ces sorties, ces anniversaires ratés. Tous ces moments où il s'était demandé ce qui faisait fuir son père loin de lui. Tous ces moments où il s'était demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour que son père ait si peu d'estime pour son propre fils.

« _ Fais-moi confiance Chris, lui répéta Leo avec assurance. Fais-moi juste confiance.

Le Fondateur avait l'air si sincère et quelque chose dans son regard déconcerta le jeune homme. Leo avait l'air inquiet, réellement inquiet pour lui, comme s'il se soucier de lui. Comme s'il tenait à lui, de manière sincère et sans arrière pensée. Il tenait maintenant sa main dans la sienne et même si Chris aurait du se trouver gêné d'un tel geste d'affection, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Il n'aurait pas du le laisser faire, lui parler de la sorte, essayer de le réconforter en lui assurant que tout irait bien mais il était tellement fatigué de se battre contre Leo et contre lui-même, contre son avis désespérée de se faire aimer de son père qu'il céda.

Il ferma les yeux, agrippa la main de son père et se fit alors une chose qu'il se refusait depuis presque dix ans. Il lui fit confiance.

*

*

**A suivre ... bientôt la fin !!!**

**Note de l'auteur **: pour précision j'ai complètement inventé le personnage de James, le petit frère de Leo ...


End file.
